model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Channel Descriptions
The channel descriptions for each of the channels, all in one place! This list is not exhaustive and may be outdated, so consider it a work in progress. If you notice anything missing or incorrect, please feel free to add it in. The Lake A pleasant breeze tosses leaves in the air above the rippling waves of the lake. Occasionally fish jump out of the waters, or the shadow of the giant squid, swimming within. Except for the warmest days of summer, the lake is usually freezing, home to dangerous creatures that dwell inside. There are steel benches outside, made with intricate signs combining magical symbols are beautiful elaborate illustrations in the metal work. A paved path ropes around most of the lake, frequently inhabited by strolling students, and leads up to the Quidditch Pitch. Potions Classroom When you enter the potions classroom, you can smell the muted odor of rotten eggs and the terrible smell of teenagers, as a cold wind blows throughout the dungeons. To the right are cabinets that you can find common ingredients and potions textbooks, as well as other potions books and magazines. On the back wall hanging up are small portraits of the former Potion Professors of Hogwarts dating far back into time with a small bio about them and the potioneering career. At the front of the room is a simple blackboard, usually reading in a tight cursive script, "Welcome to Potions!" at the top. The desks are arranged in a simple semicircle, and a door in the back leads to Star's office. Detention You arrive in the dungeons, ready to serve your detention. You approach the door and can hear strange noises coming from behind each of them. Suddenly, there is an ear-piercing scream and a staff member opens the door to your motionless body, as you walk in slowly to a plain room filled with desks and a rotting smell. Kitchens Directly below the Great Hall is the Hogwarts kitchen, which is only accessible after you tickle the pear on a painting of a bowl of fruit in the corridor outside. Once inside, one will find that the kitchen is complete with five tables identical to and directly below those of the Great Hall. Along the walls are shelves containing all of Hogwarts' plates and cutlery, as well as a few sinks for washing. On the farthest wall, a large roaring fireplace and a door to an expansive pantry can be found. Numerous house-elves are busily working, always working, on the castle's next meal. They will surely serve you a snack though, if you ask politely enough. Combat Club This club is housed in a small unused classroom, designed to test you and to equip you in the art of dueling. Not everything can be taught in lessons, after all, so this club is an extension, if you will. It's a way for you to harness the magic you learn in class and apply it in dangerous situations. It's meant to put you through your paces and really test your magical abilities. However, one thing that can be guaranteed from this club is that you'll come out being better than you think you are.The Dueling Club is a club that's open to everyone: students and professors alike. One requirement for newcomers in this club is to read the rules of dueling, and show up to a few charms or defense classes to get the basics. Prefect’s Bathroom As you walk along the fifth floor corridor you see a series of identical-looking doors. The fourth door to the left of the statue looks no different from the rest. However, those that try it will find that they cannot open the door. Even a simple Alohomora will not make the door budge. It would be best to forget about this door and carry on with the rest of your day ... unless you know the password, of course. Once the special words are whispered, the door will open to reveal a shiny marble-floored bathroom. Toilet stalls and a shelf containing towels and swimwear take up one side of the room whereas the other contains a set of couches, a coffee table, and a wizarding wireless. However, that isn't what many students who have access to this room care about. Many head straight for the enormous, swimming pool-like tub in the centre of the room, intent on going for a nice swim. The tub, though large, fills up remarkably fast due to the hundred taps surrounding it. Don't mind the portrait of the mermaid -- she just likes showing off and flirting with the boys. Entrance Hall Welcome to Hogwarts! All guests and residents enter and leave the castle through Hogwarts' two great oak front doors. Once inside the Hall, you'll notice newly cleaned marble floors, a majestic central staircase, large, iridescent arched windows, and numerous doors and staircases leading off from the hall. Across from Hogwarts' main doors stand four giant hourglasses filled with gemstones. The stones in the bottom indicate the current number of house points each house has earned so far. The Great Hall The Great Hall is flanked by two large thick wooden doors that often make a loud BANG! sound when flung open by dramatic students and/or staff. There are large, beautiful glass windows at the end of the Hall above the staff dais, the usual enchanted ceiling over everyone as well as scented candles that magically never drip hot wax on anyone, and the four regular house tables lined up neatly in the middle. The Slytherin Table The Snakes sit under a brand new silver and green banner representing their house. Their solid, shiny wooden table is nicely polished with all the place settings perfectly set. If you're thirsty, there is also fresh pumpkin juice and water on the table, regardless of whether or not it is actually mealtime. You can hear the hisses of students, furtively shooting glances down the table, as plans are laid and plots are conceived. The Hufflepuff Table Beaming faces, and friendly loud chatter are common throughout the Hufflepuff table, a sea of yellow and black against the shiny mahogany table. Pumpkin juice and light refreshments are laid out, regardless of the time, and shouts of joy or celebration songs and dances are common here. The Gryffindor Table If you thought the Hufflepuffs were loud, think again, when you head over to the Gryffindor table. More likely people are standing on the table than sitting next to it, and food is swallowed as quickly as possible so they can get on with their next adventures. They make plans just like the Slytherins, but their plans are shouts of epic adventures and faraway quests. The Ravenclaw Table The Ravenclaw table is the quietest of the four, blueprints and parchment spread out, as students hunch over and scribbles furiously with their quills, or have their heads stuck in books. Approaching one of these studious eagles might be a waste of your time, for their priorities generally lie primarily in academia. The Staff Room (IC) The grand mahogany door that separates the corridor and the space within is typically locked, so it is best not to even attempt entering the room unless you want detention. Beyond the door is a long, large circular table big enough to fit each person employed at Hogwarts stands front and centre. On the wall behind where the head of the school sits is an enormous bulletin board that has important announcements pinned onto it. The table holds two boxes: one containing spare parchment and quills and the other confiscated student items. The opposite end of the staff room, however, is arguably the more popular spot in the room. Placed strategically by a large fireplace, comfy leather sofas and chairs provide an excellent place for the adults to socialize with each other ... or take a nap. Just outside the Staff Room, two gargoyles flank the door keeping students out when the room is empty. Quidditch Pitch The Pitch is home to the flying lessons at Hogwarts and is surrounded by the Stands. When Quidditch is hosted at Hogwarts, the Stands are decorated in the colors of the playing teams. When not in use, the Pitch is open for students and staff to practice their flying skills. Quidditch Stands Grab a seat to watch over your little brother or sister’s first flying lesson, admire that cute flyer doing loops or sit down to enjoy the scenery. Whichever the reason may be, the Stands provides the best view as it completely surrounds the Pitch. Beware of flying objects though, as the Stands are not protected from various bludgers (or flyers) heading your way. The Courtyard The Courtyard is always filled with students spending their time between lessons enjoying some sun if they’re not in their Common Room or the Great Hall. In the middle of the Courtyard you see an antique ceramic fountain, perfect for admiring your own reflection or making wishes at. Be aware that once your coin has been tossed into the water, you may never get it back as it will continue to sink. Be careful not to fall in as an attempt of retrieving it, the staff does not usually fancy a swim in the fountain to fetch little students. Whether you choose to occupy one of the many stone benches or enjoy a picnic in the warm lush grass, the Courtyard is the perfect place to relax with your friends from all houses. Forbidden Forest At the edges of the grounds of Hogwarts you can see the Forbidden Forest, a dark shadow of trees and even darker secrets. All the rumors you have heard of the forest are probably more correct than not and you would do good to keep at a safe distance from this ominous place. Sometimes at night, you can hear terrible wolves coming from the forest. The Owlery You can hear constant hooting from a room at the very top of the West Tower. Come send a note or letter using your own owl or any of the school owls. Owls line the walls in nooks and on branches. Pellets, old animal skeletons, and belladonna berries are on the floor. There are a few pieces of parchment, a ragged quill, and a dried-up bottle of ink on an old wooden desk in the corner should you need to add a postscript to your letter. One area of the owlery is roped off for those people caring for and visiting their owls (or the school owls, if you don't have your own). An open bag of owl treats sits near a perch, as well as some talon clippers and a few bowls of water. Hufflepuff Common Room The Hufflepuff House common room is a cosy and welcoming place. The large, earthy room is built in a circle, and rests almost entirely below ground. Near the ceiling, about nine feet up, are round windows set at exterior ground level so the grass and plants outside can be seen, with the Hogwarts Greenhouse just beyond. The outdoors makes its way indoors as many nooks, shelves and other surfaces house potted plants. Alternating rows of yellow and black bricks make up the circular walls, giving the chamber a striped appearance. Slytherin Common Room The Slytherin commons room is a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like affair illuminated during the day by a multitude of greenish lamps and a roaring fire which also works to partially ward of the perpetual chill of the dungeons. The common room is filled with low-backed, black and dark green leather sofas and armchairs accented with buttons that create dimples deep in the upholstery. For the decorative carvings of the dark wood cupboards, the columns, the mantelpiece, and other architectural details of the room run strongly towards snakes and skulls motif. All these details combine to create a quite grand atmosphere with a touch of spooky and cold. Day or night the enchanted windows are filled with an eerie green glow from the water on the other side. Occasionally the Giant Squid and other residents of the Black Lake will swim by the portals. Over all the common room has a sunken ship feel, though is oddly enough also gives a strange cozy sense as well. Ravenclaw Common Room The Ravenclaw Common Room is one of the most airy rooms at Hogwarts. This wide, circular room's floor is covered in a deep, midnight blue carpet and the arched windows are hung with soft blue silk curtains. The high, domed ceiling carries a charm similar to the one in the Great Hall making stars glitter and move about on it reflecting the proper placements of the constellations according to the seasons. During the day, you have an excellent view of the surroundings. The room is furnished with comfortable tables and chair upholstered in midnight blue with white pinstripes and bookcases stand along the walls. Gryffindor Common Room The big, round common room of Gryffindor Tower is full of squashy stuffed armchairs and couches upholstered in rich red fabric. Tables are placed in useful spots around the room and a bulletin board is up on one wall, where school notices, ads, lost posters, etc. can be posted. The wooden floors are covered by old Persian rugs and the walls are covered in burgundy wallpaper that depict various mystical animals in golden silhouettes. Illumination is provided by a large window that looks out onto the castle grounds and is supplemented by a fireplace that dominates one large section of the wall providing not only light but also warmth. Infirmary Rows of like cast-iron beds flank a long center aisle that leads from the entryway door to a stained glass window at the end of the room. Each bed is accompanied by basic furnishings; a bedside table, an eating table, a chair and a screen to be pulled around that area when someone is in need of more privacy than is normally afforded. Medicine cabinets - perpetually stocked with all the basic necessities and remedies such as bandages, cough potions and the like, are positioned between large window that reflects any light against the glass cabinet doors. The opposite wall to the window is punctuated by a series of doorways leading to the Matron's office and private rooms for isolation cases. Headmaster's Office The headmaster's office is a large circular room lined with solid mahogany bookshelves crammed to bursting with books and scrolls and interrupted from time to time by one of the many windows that give light to the office. The only break in the books that does not contain a window is created by a fancily carved niche in which rests a battered old leather hat with a floppy brim, its folds and crevices bearing a suspicious resemblance to a scowling face. Two flights of stairs, one running along each side wall, meet at an unseen point in the middle which leads to the tower's living quarters. On the back wall reside the portraits of past headmistresses and headmasters of Hogwarts with the biggest portrait of them all belonging to the immediate predecessor of the current Head and always occupying a place of honor right above the office's throne-like chair. In front of the portraits' wall lives a large gothic desk carved out of mahogany to match the shelves on the walls and always crammed with paperwork. Girl’s Bathroom Diffused light fills the rest room as it filters in through the frosted glass of its windows. To each side of the entrance there are three stalls, a few of them featuring doorways that go all the way to the floor, forming a corridor that leads to a wider, square area. In the middle of the square is a large half column with a basin around its middle that at first glance seem to be an octagonal fountain. A second glance reveals that it is actually a collection of eight ornate sinks, each with its own small mirror mounted right above the tap, all of them chipped and stained with age and disuse. The ancient pipes of the Hogwarts Girls' Bathroom rattle and moan with age. There’s an occasional clang as if from a far distance, sounding as though a bell has been struck behind the castle walls. The floors and walls are finished in small blue-gray tiles that shimmer slightly in the diffuse light in the areas that are not covered in dust. Clock Tower The clicking, ticking, rotating, and swinging of many gears and wheels provides this room with an unusual charm. A giant pendulum, about three feet wide and at least two stories tall, swings in the center of the room, counting the seconds, while the stones that line the floor and wall echo faintly. The massive doors to the clock tower are typically left open during the day, and closed during the evening, so that students may use it to pass in and out of the castle. The floors near the massive, wooden doors are usually marked with mud, but the remainder of the room is kept quite clean. A single stained glass window, which stretches nearly all the way to the clock's face near the top of the tower, provides most of the light for the room. Although, when light is needed, the walls bear several candelabra sconces. A covered stairway, to the right of the front doors, leads up to the clock's face and its many gears. The door to it, however, is usually locked and barred. Main Library (#the-library-1) The Hogwarts Library consists of books filling shelf after shelf in a large sequence of twisting corridors that culminate at the hallowed Restricted Section. Books that cover a variety of topics no muggle could ever dream of, from Potions to Magical History to all manner of obscure, fantastical and abstract magical disciplines and creatures. Amazing as all these are, what knowledge is held in the restricted section is only spoken of in whispers, just like the tone of the students you hear quietly in the library. Books float across from one shelf to another, rearranging themselves back to where they belong as students never return them properly. Tables are positioned at reasonable intervals to provide students with a place to consume the vast knowledge found here, or to study whatever assignment they've waited until the last minute to complete. Small Library (#the-library-2) A very small library that can be used as a place to study that is both out of the main library and also not the Great Hall that usually acts as the home for study hall. The walls are all stone and the floor is oak hardwood that is designed to the wood looks like interlocking open books. Cheeky students in the past have scratched stories onto these books, however several throw rugs are placed here and there over some of the more inappropriate stories. There are a few bookshelves in the room, each dedicated to a Hogwarts Subject and every shelf is divided up by year with first year on the bottom and seventh year on the top. All the books in the study area are donated by students so they are in varying degrees of disrepair. Flanking each shelf is a couple of large tables. Every table is centered with a book holder and simple quills rest in black ink wells ready to be used by a studying student. Trophy Room If there were a trophy for managing wizarding space, it would be in this room. There is no such trophy here, of course, but this normal looking chamber nevertheless collects every trophy ever earned by a Hogwarts student during his time at school. Closer inspection, and perhaps a knowledge of the finer points of artifice, reveal that the trophy cases themselves are the enchanted element here, bewitched as they are to hold so many shiny examples of the manifold definitions of success on display among the Hogwarts classes: accomplishments in Quidditch, victory in Gobstones, exceptional achievements in Transfiguration and Potions and many more deeds are remembered here in silver and gold. Of course, all the House Cup winners from the very first year of the award all the way to the present day are present here, as well, and as you peer closer, you can make out the former students, cheerfully waving from the pictures behind the glass. The Halls The noise you hear in here might drive even stalwart Gryffindors to distraction, and much courage may be required to make sure one doesn't miss one's floor with the rush of activity going on in this level. Besides the twisting pathways, there are waves of students in all floors hurrying at various times to get down to the main floor, and the rushes of students hurrying upward toward their classes or research. Traffic jams are not uncommon, though for the most part students will give way to civility - if a teacher or Head Boy/Girl is close-by enough to earn good behavior. Abandoned Classroom (#abandoned-classroom-1) The burn-marks across the walls suggest that this was either a dragon-taming chamber at a time before the beasts became illegal, or more likely the wizarding equivalent of the practice area for those held back in Charms. Desks are positioned in no particular order throughout the room, probably arranged the way they are by whomever last used the place for some secret club or clandestine group meeting. A prominent bookshelf along one wall is filled, instead of books, with all manner of leftovers gathered from throughout the school: empty beakers, containers and tubes in boxes; what looks like the skeleton of a small bird with razor-sharp teeth in a glass container about the size of a small jewelry box; and the like. Abandoned Classroom (#abandoned-classroom-2) The space is usually messy and has a laid-back atmosphere. There is also old classroom furniture, such as bookshelves, writing desks, a planisphere and a blackboard. Hogsmeade Station Hogsmeade station is the railway station that serves both the village of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The outskirts of Hogsmeade press up against the station, gray stone and timbers leaning companionably over the narrow platform that leads to the trestle bridge crossing over the tracks. To the northeast, Hogwarts Castle can be seen casting its reflection in the lake. Curving around the edge of the lake, bordered with a low stone wall, the road to Hogwarts follows a c-shaped route until it disappears into the trees and begins its climb upwards. Across the road, grass gives way to sand that leads to the shore where a row of boats have been turned upside down waiting to be used once a year to ferry first year students across the lake. At the station is a small group of buildings, the large being a resting place for the conductor of the train. Not far down from these buildings are entrance gates to Hogwarts that are located in a clearing of the Forbidden Forest that leads up to the school grounds. Hogwarts Express Walking into the train has a sort of timeless air about it, for though it displays the very latest in locomotive technology, its styling remains generally old-world in nature. The floors have well-kept tapestry carpet runners, the walls paneled in rich hardwood. Each compartment features plush seating for up to six, wood and glass doors for some sense of privacy, and of course windows to wave good-bye at the station or watch the countryside roll by. Bulletin Board There is a bulletin board set up in one of the corridors with information and maps pinned to it. In the corner it says "See something? Say something! If some of the information on this is incomplete, inaccurate, or if we're missing something, tell a professor and we'll add to it! Remember, your safety is our priority!" Thaumatology Lab The Thaumatology Lab is a spacious room on the fourth floor of the castle. Along the left wall from the entrance are a series of meticulously cleaned shelves and cabinets, carrying all manner of measuring tools, microscopes, and tools. The right wall near the door is dominated by several workbenches and multiple free-standing chalkboards, well worn with use. All along the back wall, the room is completely bare, with only the scorch marks from ages old experiments for decoration. Natural light pours in from the skylights in the sloped roof, giving the room a well-lit, clean quality despite it's obviously regular intensive use. Diagon Alley Slug and Jiggers There’s a sharp, putrid smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbages inside the shop, and there are almost too many areas of fascinating activity that it’s hard for you to focus on just one thing. Barrels of slimy stuff stand on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders line the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hang from the ceiling. There are display cases of beetle eyes, and silver unicorn horns, but without closer examination, one can only see the flutter of movement, since the whole shop is dim and lit by candles on the counters. Eeylops Owl Emporium It’s hard to miss once you walk in the dimly light shop the various types of owls available. They don't just sell owls here though, they conveniently sell all of the stuff needed to care for your new friend including treats and other things. The shop is dark presumably because owls are night animals. Many species of owls are available here for the main companions students will have with them at their time at Hogwarts. Fortescues Ice Cream Two things assault your senses when you walk through the frosted glass doors. The first is the cool breeze of air circling around the store; when you breathe you can even see a small puff of condensation, but it's somehow not uncomfortable. The second is the myriad of smells that mix with one another and make your mouth water. You're pretty sure you can smell all the common flavors; chocolate, vanilla even a hint of mint. But you can somehow recognize the smell of ash and maybe pickles and something that reminds you of the feeling you get in your tongue when you've been running across the carpet in only your socks and you suddenly get zapped. A handmade sign hangs behind the display of perfectly shaped creamy balls arranged in pyramids. It says “Our patented Glacieolus charm helps keep your ice cream at the perfect temperature without the need of any preserving spells, and you can be sure your delicious treat was made fresh for your delight! Try our Lightning Bolt & Chocochips, and our Ashwinder Sandwiches!” Flourish and Blotts Huge stacks of books on every possibly subject you can think of greet you as you enter this well loved shop. The shop is bright and lively with people as they pick up their children’s books. The shop manager is often seen running around in a hurry to see if anyone needs help finding a particular book. More often than not somebody can be found sitting on the floor or standing in the aisle reading a book they picked up off the shelf. You might even worry there's a chance you'll get lost in here amongst all the books. Never fear,though. Gringotts The towering white marble walls of Gringotts Bank are impossible to miss, even without the two Goblin guards. Stepping through the burnished bronze doors leads you to an antechamber and another set of doors. These silver doors are engraved with a warning: Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there. The Leaky Cauldron Every Muggle who walks by this shop seems to brush right past the door like they could not even see it, but you can tell it is obviously the renowned Leaky Cauldron. The entryway is subtle enough and has a window that gives a preview to the warm and cozy pub on the inside. The doors swing open and shut frequently in this shop as you enter, as customers hurry into the heated shop and rush out to finish their shopping. Jovial cries and drunken slurred words are heard before you even walk in. You can smell roasted meats and sweet caramel throughout the shop, and there are teenage wizards and adult wizards in every table and barstool. Shouts for more firewhiskey and attempts by students to order alcohol are common, and you can see in the shadows wizards in dark cloaks whispering to each other furtively. There is also a small bar area - a long mahogany counter goes on for several seats and is the perfect place to have a conversation and relax with other customers in the Leaky Cauldron. Ollivanders A cold wind slams the door shut as you enter the shop, the floorboards creaking under your feet. In the back of the shop, there is a small desk with an old man sitting behind it, sorting through what appears to be wood shavings. In the back of the shop, there are rows and rows of boxes of wands, not particularly sorted, and a musty smell of wood chips and something sharply sweet fills the air, as the silence rings out through your ears. Madam Malkins The interior of this shop is so dark you´re at first a bit worried you might walk out with uneven hems and mismatched robes, but when you step inside, a chubby smiling woman directs you to stand on top of a low stool placed between three mirrors, and suddenly there is light. You can see your reflection perfectly in each of the mirrors; you can also see a measuring tape and a few needles and pins gleaming dangerously in under the white light. You get a bit nervous, but surely Madame Malkins would never prick you on purpose? Magical Menagerie When you walk into the shop, you can immediately smell the rotting stench of the creatures inside, as well as their litter and the potions, meats, and plants stocked to feed them. If you were an employee here, it might be worse than a nightmare, but the enthusiastic staff are happy to be there, just to care for the creatures inside. They’ll be happy to inform you that they stock a variety of creatures, many in plain sight (and earshot) of you, from the large purple toads croaking in the corner and skipping black rats behind the counter, to poisonous orange snails slowly creeping on a small race track. Potage Cauldron Shop Light comes in through the shop's display windows causing the stacks upon stacks of cauldrons that make up the aisle of Potage's Cauldron Shop to cast long shadows towards the back of the shop. Instead of waiting at a counter the staff at Potage's walks around the lanes of stacked cauldron with wands in hand, making sure nothing collapses and levitation smaller stacks of cauldron to and fro to free the ones requested by customers. The floor is marked with multiple lines left behind by sliding cauldron legs and from time to time a customer could be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a rare self-propelled cauldron clanking about on its little stubby legs. Quality Quidditch Supplies The smell of polishing wax and dry twigs fills your nose when you push the door to enter this store. What drove you in were, of course, the luxurious, brand new brooms aligned at the store's window. You might be a first year only daydreaming about eventually being old enough to be allowed a broom at school, or maybe an older student that finally broke open your piggy bank and ready to pick up your first brand new racing broom! The marvels don't stop there, though, as you can see broom care kits, quidditch robes, Keeper´s gloves and Beaters´ bats, and even a crystal case filled with dormant Snitches. What will you ask about first? Scribbulus Writing Supply A string of small silver bells tinkle together merrily as you open the door. The store is brightly lit and scented with a floral potpourri which fails to cover the sharp smell of ink and the woodsy smells of paper stock. Shelves laden with paper line the walls of the store: rolls of parchment, stationery sets, and every imaginable sort of decorative paper. The front of the store features open shelving with a variety of stationary, and the largest assortment of feather quills you've ever seen, as well as ink of style. At the center of the store is a long table lined with silver inkwells and self-erasing paper where you can test the inks before you buy a bottle. To your right, you'll find a dark wood service desk and register. Upon this desk rests a display box of fancy ink wells in gold, silver, platinum, and a variety of other textures and materials, all of which can be engraved for a small additional fee. Beside the first box rests a second, which contains sealing wax and customizable sealing stamps. Twilfitt and Tattings Golden mannequins bearing the latest in wealthy wizard fashions sit in the window display, as young teenagers press their faces against the window pane, and a decorative wall sits behind it to block your view any further into the shop. Inside, the shop is lit by multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the light of many candles making the polished wood that makes up the wall and some of the furnishing seem to glitter. Behind the wall of the front display is a sitting area with plush velvet furniture and a wooden table with a very finely detailed red tablecloth, where tea and biscuits are always available. More mannequins line the walls, showing various wizard fashions, but not a trace of muggle fashion anywhere to be seen. There's no racks here in the customer area of the shop, giving the impression that everything is made to order. There's a fitting area in the back corner, capable of serving only one customer at a time, but the fitting sessions are known to go quickly and smoothly here. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes As you enter the joke shop, plenty of noise and chatter reaches your ears. Gazing around, you'll notice several Headless Hats hanging just behind the front counter thats decked out in 'fun' caution stripes. Continuing through the shop, you'll find plenty of aisles and displays that overflow with toys from punching telescopes to fake wands. There is also a wide variety of edible prankster goodies like canary creams and ton-tongue toffees. Toward the right you notice a violently pink area, a line of nothing but WonderWitch products. You can’t help but take a peek at the Pygmy Puff corner at the very end, just under the pink-curtained window. To the left, you find tons of shelves filled with all of the magical toys you could ever imagine. Everything from Auror action figures to your very own miniature magizoo set can be found among other incredible toys for all ages. Not to mention, the place is filled with huge balloons in every color and shape imaginable. Category:Handbook Article Category:IC Articles